Forever Remember
by SHINeeApple's
Summary: Anakin could not remember what happend that one night on Mustafar. He can only remember the faint face of a crying woman and the coucil refuses to admit anything happend at all. then he falls for a woman who happend to already be his wife.
1. Her face

**It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything, a couple of years I think. I will not finish my previous stories but I will start new ones that will get finished. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I just like to play around with the original story. Haha. Don't we all.**

He couldn't recall the night it happened, or what happened that night matter of fact. All he could remember was the woman's faint screams and the sight of an old cloaked man. He often dreamed about

this, wishing that he could just remember. But he couldn't. There was something about that woman he needed to know. Something so familiar about her. But what? With that, he would pace around the

council chambers in the long hours of the night trying to remember. The only thing he had were the faint scars across his body from that night. He new Obi-Wan remembered. Oh, he knew he did. But his

former master wouldn't tell. They didn't want him to know and for that reason, he secretly hated Obi-Wan. But it would be fine, for this night would change it all. This night would be the beginning of a

long time ago. Anakin Skywalker looked up at the face of a young woman entering the council chambers. He rose from his seat. They exchanged glances before she smiled at him.

"Oh Anakin," Padme Amidala could not hold back the tears. Anakin pushed hid brows together in confusion.

"Who are you?" was all he could say. She could only stare and cry before she slowly and painfully made her way out of the chambers, leaving him with the face of the woman, the woman he

remembered that night. That beautiful woman.

**First chapter, really an introduction. More will be up soon and I mean real soon. PLEASE REVIEW!! thanks.**


	2. What happend

**Chapter Two is up!!!! I've decided to finish my previous stories because of the fabulous reviews i have gotton. Those of you who havnt read Once, but never again, check it out!**

Two years earlier

"Anakin!! You're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can not follow!" She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She couldn't believe that her husband, her Jedi

protector, the father of her unborn child, had gone to the dark side. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it to be true. She watched as Anakin pushed past her and stalked towards her ship.

There on the landing platform stood Obi-Wan. She didn't recall seeing him enter her ship, but at this point, she didn't care. She only wanted her Anakin.

"Anakin please!" she screamed again just before a bolt of lightening shot straight at her, sending her into a large boulder. She tumbled to the hot Mustafar ground and blacked out.

*~*

Hours later she awoke to the sound of a scream, but not a frightened scream. It was a baby. Was it hers? She sat up just as her eyes began to clear. She watched a medical droid zoom past her and

leave the room. She was indeed in the medical care unit and no longer was she pregnant. The first thing that played through her mind where the events that took place on Mustafar. How Anakin had

turned on her and tried to kill her. She couldn't stop the tears as they quickly cascaded down her cheeks. She hadn't known how long she cried when another med droid came in holding what looked to

be a baby. She gasped when the scrap metal handed it to her. A little girl she held. A beautiful little girl with eyes of her mothers.

"My girl, my Leia," she said into the babies ear.

"Excuse me Senator, but there is one more," the med droids noisy voice rang through her ears. She looked up just as it brought in another baby. It handed it to her. She cradled one in each arm.

"A boy. I hadn't know I was caring twins." she was in more shock than she had ever been in. "My little angels. Leia and Luke. Luke and Leia." she cuddled close the her children. Their children. Her and

her husband. She shot up just Yoda appeared in the door way.

"Senator Amidala or Skywalker I should say hm?" she couldn't answer his question. He walked closer to her bed before speaking again.

"Anakin isn't dead." Music to her ears. "But serious condition he is. Make it, he may not."

"What do you mean? Is he hurt? What is it please tell me?" the fright in her voice caused him to chuckled.

"Big battle between him and Obi-Wan." It was Mace who spoke. Padme looked up at the tall figure that stood in the door way.

"He lost his already artificial arm again and was banged up pretty bad. We found him under a boulder. All of his ribs are broken and both of his legs. He suffered massive trauma to the head and his

remaining arm was burned pretty badly. All we can do is pray to the force that he'll make it out of this alive. We may be able to convert him back to the light side. But that's only a maybe," Mace

explained. Yoda lowered his head and shook it.

"Just help him please. I love him to much," she cried.

"Even after what he did to you?" Mace asked, not really understanding.

"we all make mistakes," Padme began. "Even the chosen-the-the" her words began to slur and she fell into a coma with her babies still bundled tightly in her arms.

"I will take them to the infant care unit. We will keep a close eye on these twins. With Anakin as their father, these two are bound to be force sensitive and who knows how strong they will be with

proper Jedi training," Mace said. Yoda nodded and slowly made his way out of the room.

*~*

Three months later

"Now Anakin, I didn't really mean it that way," Obi-Wan laughed as he and his former padawan excited their ship after a two month leave to Utapa.

"Master, I understand what you mean don't worry. Now we deserve a well rested vacation after that long two months," Anakin chuckled. Obi-Wan laughed and put his arm over Anakin's shoulder.

"But before that, I need to make my way to the Senate building. Chancellor Palpatine wants me to report to him for some reason. Sounded important," Anakin said. The two stopped in mid walk and

the older man turned to him.

"Go you must then. I'll meet with you on the landing bay in Coruscant." the two said their byes and Anakin departed, leaving Obi-Wan to him self. He watched Anakin access his speeder and fly away.

It had only been three months since the events of Mustafar and when Anakin awoke only days later form his coma, bits and pieces of his memory and been erased from his mind. Probably because of

the head trauma but the order didn't care. Anakin remembered the simple things. Who he was, where he came from, his training, his mentors, his life. But he hadn't remembered Padme. Not at all. Her

face to him was new, like he had not known her. He couldn't recall her name or who she was to him and this was exactly what they wanted. He had broken the code by going behind the orders back

and marring her. If he were to forget her, things would return as they should have been and he would indeed bring balance to the force. Or so they think. Anakin couldn't even remember the events

that took place that night. The thousands of Jedi he had killed, and the fight he and Obi-Wan had. It was all nothing to him and Obi-Wan wouldn't dare bring it up again, afraid it would trigger

everything he had forgotten. Still, no one knew the master mind behind the whole plot to turn Anakin evil. This person, this sith lord had stayed anonymous and for now, no one seemed to care. So,

the memory loss made everyone happy, all except one person.

*~*

Padme could only smile at the faces of her three month old twins. Luke had taken the looks of his handsome father. Blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. A natural Tatooine glow to his skin. Leia on the

other hand looked more like her mother. Brown eyes with curling brown hair. To be so young, it was already growing to be pretty long. With out them, with out the twins, Padme would have given up

on life months ago. But Luke and Leia was what kept her going. She resumed her spot in the Senate and continued life as any ordinary single mother with twins. Only, she couldn't bare the sight of

Anakin as he would pass her in the halls. He wouldn't wave, or smile for he didn't remember her and she was just another Senator in his eyes. She hated the Jedi for this. She felt as if they were using

him for their own good. She knew he was important to the galaxy, to the ending of the war, but he was also a husband and a father to two babies he didn't know. She couldn't sleep without crying

every night, wishing that things were as they used to be . How he would sneak in her apartment every night to be with her. To hold her in his arms as he made love to her. To kiss her tears away and

tell her how much he loved her. But that was all only memories. Memories that she would not forget.

**Chapter three soon!! thanks for the reviews!!! keep reading and reviewing. more to come soon!!**


	3. Beautiful Hologram

Wow, it's been at least two months since I last updated this story. Life's been rough but I'm back now and ready to continue this story. Thanks for all the reviews, keep reading. XD

"Anakin!" Chancellor Palpatine's voice rang through Anakin's ears as he entered his office. He rouse from his seat shrouded in the finest robes he could possibly have. Anakin bowed his head just as

Palpatine approached him and laid a hand over his shoulder. "My boy. How have you been these days?" he asked as the two began to walk around the room slowly. Anakin smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"This on going war Palpatine. When will it end?" Anakin stopped walking and turned to face the older man. Palpatine smiled.

"I assure you son that it will not last much longer. Now on a more...er...personal view."

"Why what do you mean?" Anakin was more confused that he had been when he awoke from his coma three months ago. Palpatine turned his gaze from Anakin and retrieved a small device out of his

robes pocket. He walked over to his desk and sat the flat circular object on it before pressing a few buttons. A large blue human sized hologram of a young woman appeared from the object. Palpatine

smiled as he watched the hologram of the woman as she lifted her crying child into her arms and rocked him back and forth.

"I don't understand Chancellor," Anakin said.

"Of coarse you don't," Palpatine mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Nothing my boy." Palpatine watched as Anakin viewed the hologram,, his eyes so fixed on her, he thought they'd roll out of its sockets.

"It's Senator Amidala of coarse," Anakin said casually as he turned his gaze back to Palpatine.

"Oh yes. Might I ask. You two...talk much?" He didn't know how else to put it.

"I don't talk to her at all. I don't think she likes me much."

"No? Why do you assume that?"

"She..she runs from me. When I come around, she finds a way to...avoid me," Anakin answered as he lowered his head.

"You've been watching her?"

"Of coarse not Chancellor. We just always end up at the same place at the same time. She very beautiful I do admit but I just don't understand her odd actions around me."

"Odd, she very much well likes you." He purposely said this.

"She..she what?"

"Have I said to much?" Palpatine chuckled as he began his way to the doors.

"Chancellor...I-"

"Lets just say...those babies are closer to you than you know." And with that, he left Anakin alone to watch the hologram of Padme. He suddenly became afraid.

This time of day, the senate hall was normally crowed with arguing and busy senators. But today, they were all in a very important meeting and only one senator was not included in this meeting,

Chancellors orders. After leaving Anakin alone, he wandered the halls waiting for Padme just as he knew she would come around the corner looking for Bail as she did everyday at this time. Only

because he had sent all the senators away for the evening without Padme's knowledge, he knew she would be wandering alone. And he was oh so right.

"Chancellor!" Padme almost screamed as she turned the corner with a handful of data pads. "I thought I was alone. I cant seem to find anyone," she said as Palpatine hooked her arm within his and

started to walk back towards his office.

"Oh I'm sure they are around some-AH!" Palpatine stumbled to the floor, almost taking Padme with him.

"Oh Chancellor! Are you alright?" She dropped the data pads and knelt down by the fallen Chancellor.

"My leg. I hurt it sometime ago and its really tearing me down. I am not as young as I used to be," he said as he laid back. Padme placed her hand against his knee and frowned. "I'm not sure how you

do it," he added.

"Do what?"

"Your always so busy. You have the weight of the whole galaxy on your shoulders and you still manage to stun me." Padme smiled.

"We must get help. HELP!"

"No ones here my darling. They are all in a senate meeting."

"Without me?" She was in shock.

"Please please. I need you to go into my office and call a healing droid."

"I can call for one right here on this-"

"No, I have a special medical droid on call. But you need to contact it from my office. You'll see what I mean when you go to my desk." Padme could only stare at him. He closed his eyes tightly and

groaned in pain. "Padme-"

"I'm on it. Just don't move. I'll move as fast as possible," she said as she stood and began to speed walk back down the hall. She lifted her long floor length gown up to make it easier for her to run,

though, the gown it self was weighing her down, weighing just as much as herself.

Palpatine waited until Padme had turned a corner and was no where in sight. He chuckled and sat up just as Senator Bail Organa appeared out of completely nowhere.

"Chancellor are you alright?" He grabbed Palpatines hand and pulled him up.

"Oh I'm fine. I tripped that is all. Good day to you sir." He tried to walk away from Bail just as he grabbed his arm

"I thought I heard Padme?"

"Oh Senator Amidala? No, she wasn't here. Not at all," Palpatine laughed and pulled away from Bail. "Well, I must get going for lunch." He brushed by Bail and stopped half way down the hall when he

turned back around to still see Bail. "Aren't you suppose to be at the meeting?" he asked. Bail turned to him.

"I left as soon as I didn't see her. I knew in a discussion like that, we all needed her opinion. So I came looking for her. I heard her. That's why I came this way." The two stood in silence for at least a

minute before Bail shook his head and glared at Palpatine hard. "But I guess I was mistaken." And he was gone, disappearing around yet another corner.

"Oh no senator, you weren't."

She could see the doubled doors of his office in sight and knew she wasn't moving quick enough. The Chancellor was laying on the gold floor hurting and she was the only one here to help him. She

dropped her gown and grabbed onto the doors handles, using all her strength to pull the heavy doors open. And when she got them open, she almost wanted to scream when she saw Anakin staring

up at the hologram of her tending to their children. This had been taken this morning. But how? Anakin turned away quickly when he heard someone enter. He felt completely embarrassed when he

saw Padme, feeling like a complete creep for watching her on this hologram. But she had no reaction. She only stood and stared at him.

"Senator I-" and before he could finish his sentence, she began to collapse. She was caught in his arms before she hit the floor. He took her over to a chair and sat down, cradling her in his arms as she

looked up at him smiling.

"Oh Annie," she mumbled as she fell into a deep coma. He closed his eyes and buried his face in between her neck and the collar of her gown taking in the sent of her. Such a familiar sent.


End file.
